Always Her
by Everlasting.Beloved
Summary: One shot Logan thinks back over his relationship with Veronica


Disclaimer: I do no own Veronica Mars.

AN: Hey this is my first Veronica Mars fanfic so please go easy on me. This is all in Logan's POV.

**Always Her**

Looking down at the love of my life. Heavily pregnant with our first child and she is still the most beautiful women I have ever met. We had just finish making love and so she was a little sweat soaked and had fallen asleep quickly after. See her like that never fails to make me amazed.

We have been together for years and I had know all of them that she was the one. I had know when we met when we were 12 years old that she was it. It was one of those moments. You know, those moments that you hear old couples talk about but never truly believe will happen. That moment when ask the man when he knew that she was the one and he just says that he just knew. Well I just knew. I knew she was the one.

Sadly in my younger days I completely and utterly denied it to myself. We were young and as a guy, didn't want to settle down. So we were friends and then we became our best friends significant other. There really wasn't anytime to spend and when I think about it. It was all just time that was wasted.

When my girlfriend and her best friend, Lily, was murdered and she sided with he father on that the Kane's where covering something up. I can say that for a time I tried my hardest to hate her and was awful. She was alone for a while and that I think of the time where I came so close to losing her for good. Those actions will forever haunt my nightmares and some days I can't even believe that she is actually here.

When she was there for me through a time I needed her, when I thought my mom was at the Neptune Grand. She was there when I began to truly grieve for my mother. Shortly after that we had our first kiss.

That kiss was the most perfect moment. It was the moment that I knew I could not give her up again. That I could not pretend that she wasn't the one any longer and for a short time I tried to keep what we had hidden from the world.

We tried to keep it hidden all through that time she was trying to figure out who raped her. Well I guess you could say we were together. She knew I had brought the drugs that were possibly used in her rape. When I had found out that she was raped and that I may have had a hand in what was done to her I thought my heart would rip out. When she found out what really happened to me and came back to me I was there for her.

Our hidden relationship didn't last long as my father dearest decided to throw a surprise birthday party. Then we had no choice but to be out. But I was proud to be her boyfriend. I was proud to take her hand and to tell them that if they didn't like her then they could just leave.

When we finally got a moment alone I confessed to using her for shots at Shelly's party. I was forgiven and when I left to go and get us a drink and she was gone. I thought my heart would have rip out of my chest.

Then she accused my of Lily's death and I felt so betrayed. I didn't think I could possibly be anymore hurt then that moment. So I took to drink on the rail of the bridge my mother threw herself off of.

That night was full of horribleness. I was beat the shit out of and had awoken with a knife in my hand and a dead body lying next to me. As I was running away from that, all over the radio was news that my own father had been arrested for killing Lily. That apparently he was sleeping with her and there where tapes. All of this was discovered when Veronica Mars, the women that I am head over heels in love with, found the tapes and my father tried to kill both her and her father.

I went to her. I went to her to hold her and to be held in return. That was the moment when all was forgiven for.

She was there for me all through my trial. She held my hand when I gotten out of the court house and was there to support me all through out it. Until the charges against me was dropped.

Then the games began with the PCHers. All the stupid things I had done and when I lied to her I knew that I was going to lose her again. And I was correct. I have to say that when we broke up at that time I had lost my temper and there has never been a time when I felt worse. Because it came way to close to reminding my how much I was like my father.

A few weeks later she was dating Duncan Kane. That was not a good time for me. I had just lost Veronica through my own stupidity.

During the next two years we had broken up and gotten back together several times. I had my own issues and then topped with her own trust issues it is amazing that we even got our act together.

But we did and the day I asked her to marry me and she said yes was the happiest moment of my life. Fallowed closely by our wedding day and when she told me she was pregnant.

We have made it through it all. Through the years, over continents. Through all the ruined lives and blood shed. We are epic and I know that it will never change. It has always been her and will always be her. For the rest of my life.

_End_

AN: I hope you all liked it. I would have gone over more details but sadly I haven't seen the whole shown yet. Currently I am on S2-E10. So I can't exactly go over those events when I haven't seen them myself yet. Please Review, all criticisms are welcome.


End file.
